Back to December
by Aniita-Chan
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? Mi cuerpo y mi mente me desobedecieron, pero, ¿qué más da? Sigo esperándola debajo de la tormenta fría, no pierdo nada con tan sólo intentar revivir lo que hace tiempo perdimos, en especial yo.


**¡Hola lectores de Fanfiction!**

¿Cómo estan? Espero que estén realmente bien.

¡Al fin publiqué! Ya me faltaba publicar algo, pero es que se me fue mi imaginación a un viaje a Alaska, y sólo regresó un poquito -.-

El SongFic es sobre la traducción de la cancion _"Back to December" _de Taylor Swift,

**Advertencia:**

Es SasuHina, pero al final no quedan juntos, dejenme explicarles: va acabar en NaruHina, pero va a tener una conti, (claro que va a ser opinión de ustedes si merezca o no). Lo quería hacer todo junto, pero no se puede porque van a ser dos SongFic, y pues me revolvería cómo ponerle nombre, así que van a ser separados :D

**Aviso importante (bueno no tanto, sólo para que no se confundan):**

****·****Va ser relatadado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, a excepción del Fash Back, que va a ser relatado por mí C:

Sin más comentarios míos (¡Urra!), que comienze el SongFic.

**ღ`·.ღ.·´¯`· Back to December ·´ ¯`·.ღ.·´ღ**

_Estoy tan contento de que hagas tiempo para verme.  
>¿Cómo te va la vida? Dime, ¿qué tal está tu familia?<br>Hace mucho que no les veo.  
>Has estado bien, mas ocupada que nunca,<br>Hablamos poco, del trabajo y del tiempo,  
>Tienes la guardia alta y sé por qué.<em>

La nieve es tan clara, tan pura, que me hace acordarme de _ella._

Reviso mi reloj por décima vez, siento claramente que las manecillas están jugándome una mala pasada, se mueven muy lentamente. Mis piernas se vuelven locas por la desesperación y ansiedad que me están carcomiendo la paciencia.

Tomo un sorbo de mi café cargado, es muy agradable la sensación de tener algo caliente en esos momentos de baja temperatura. El árbol de cerezo, en el que estoy recargado, se zarandea al sazón del viento helado.

¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? No tengo la remota idea. Mi cuerpo y mi mente me desobedecieron, hicieron cosas en cosas que ya no se pueden remediar, pero, ¿qué más da? Sigo esperándola debajo de la tormenta fría, no pierdo nada con tan sólo intentar revivir lo que hace tiempo perdimos, en especial yo.

A mí llega un aroma exquisito, realmente deleitoso, y claro que lo reconocería en donde fuera. Ruedo mis ojos hacia al frente y luego, se abren completamente.

Es _ella_, la mujer que hace que mi sangre valla a una velocidad impresionante en mis venas, la que hace que mi mente no pueda procesar lo que pasa a mi alrededor, la que, sin duda, me regaló su corazón y momentos felices durante nuestra juventud.

Se ve tan hermosa, aunque han pasado los años, su físico no a cambiado en nada; sus ojos son tan bellos y perlados como cuando la conocí, su rostro es tan angelical como cuando la toqué por primera vez, sus labios son tan esponjosos y rosados como cuando le robé su primer beso, su cabello es tan raro y sofisticado como cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita, y su cuerpo, es justamente escultural, como cuando la exploré por primer vez.

Puedo jurar que es más hermosa que Afrodita.

Trago saliva agresivamente, me dan escalofríos de tan sólo mirarla.

Como un buen Uchiha, doy el primer paso hacia ella, parece que está en estado de shock.

Me paro frente a ella, a unos escasos centímetros, tratando de poder tocar de nuevo esos hermosos pómulos que había besado millones de beses durante nuestro noviazgo.

Pero sorpresivamente, antes de poder hacer contacto, se aleja dos pasos atrás, negando suavemente con la cabeza y mandando, a través de sus originales ojos perla, claramente la palabra "Peligro"

_Porque la última vez que me viste  
>Sigue grabada a fuego en tu mente.<br>Me regalaste rosas y las dejé ahí para que murieran._

Tratamos de negar que eso ocurrió y emprendemos camino hacia un rumbo imaginario.

"¿Cómo está Naruto-baka?" –interrogo. La verdad, no me interesa saber nada de él. Es más, deseo que desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra. Lo sé, son sentimientos verdaderamente enfermizos, pero así soy, "_un grandísimo_ _cobarde egoísta."_

"Bien" –musita suavemente.

"Escuché que su boda va a ser dentro de poco tiempo"

"Hai" –confirma.

"¿Va a ser el 27 de diciembre?" –pregunto.

Me mira con los ojos casi saliéndose de control, mueve sus labios pretendiendo que tiene frío y frunce el ceño inocentemente.

Sonrío victorioso; sabía que, al mencionar esa fecha, su mente viajaría hacia el pasado; _nuestro pasado._

_Así que aquí estoy yo tragándome mi orgullo,  
>Delante de ti diciéndote que me arrepiento de aquella noche,<br>Y que vuelvo a Diciembre todo el tiempo.  
>Cambié eso que pensaba que era libertad y no es nada más que echarte de menos,<br>Deseando haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenía cuando eras mía.  
>Volvería a Diciembre, para cambiarlo y hacerlo bien.<br>Vuelvo a Diciembre todo el tiempo._

–Flash Back–

No le gustaba ir a ese tipo de lugares; es más, ni sabía que existían.

"Bla, bla, bla, y más bla" eran las palabras que resonaban en sus tibios oídos.

"¿Qué estará esperando?" –se preguntaba el chico, mirando su reloj plateado que había encargado desde Francia, claro que, era obvio, nadie se podía negar al hijo gran dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del mundo.

Volteó por milésima vez, y entre la multitud, alcanzó a divisar a una chica de piel blanquecina y una canasta de color canela cargada de comida.

"¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!" –gritaba con voz aguda mientras corría desesperadamente hacia su dirección.

"Al fin llegas" –mencionó molesto por su retraso.

"G-Gomenne" –se disculpó entre jadeos, recargándose en sus piernas para poder inhalar y exhalar profundamente– "E-Es sólo que mi despertador no sonó"

"Está bien" –la perdonó, su gesto de niña disculpándose con su madre por haber hecho algo malo, lo hizo acceder a su disculpa– "Hay que subirnos en el siguiente"

Ella aceptó con una espléndida sonrisa mientras esperaban el tren subterráneo.

ღ`·.ღ.·´¯`··´ ¯`·.ღ.·´ღ

"Que hermosa está la puesta de sol ¿nee Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai" –confirmó impresionado por tal vista que estaba frente a ellos dos; la mitad del sol reflejándose en la playa, las nubes coloreándose de anaranjado, morado y rosado en sus vórtices y las gaviotas volando en ellos libremente; simplemente era… perfecto.

"Hay que contar los segundos antes de que desaparezca" –propuso la joven de ojos plateados.

"De acuerdo" –tenía que admitirlo; esa chica era diferente a todas las demás con las que había estado; era demasiado dulce, caprichosa, inteligente y gentil, además, le gustaba el dulce aroma de jazmín que desprendía de su exótico cabello. Ella era la única que sacaba a relucir sentimientos que, ni siquiera sabía que existía en su alma.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…" –contó la peliazul al ritmo en que bajaba el sol– "…8, 9, sigue tú"

"10, 11, 12, 13, 14…" –prosiguió– "…15, 16, 17 18…"

Y en esos pares de segundos, el sol desapareció en el horizonte del mar.

Suspiró amargamente, no quería que se acabara tan rápido, quería estar así posicionado por el resto de su vida; sentado en la bronceada arena, abrazando con el brazo izquierdo los hombros de la chica y ambos en su propio mundo.

"B-Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy" –mencionó la ojiperla.

"Nos podemos esperar un rato más" –dijo él en un intento de ganar más tiempo.

"Demo mi otou-san me dejó hasta las 8:30" –admitió amargamente al recordar el rostro enfurecido del mencionado.

"Pues ya estás demasiado grande para andar pidiéndole permiso"

"Sasuke-kun" –musitó sorprendida– "A penas tengo 17 años"

"¿Y?"

"Es q-que estoy demasiado joven para e…"

Sus labios no pudieron moverse más, pues estaban siendo absorbidos por los de él, sutilmente, pero desgarradores.

"Quédate conmigo" –suplicó.

"De acuerdo" –accedió.

ღ`·.ღ.·´¯`··´ ¯`·.ღ.·´ღ

Un sonoro bostezo se escuchó por toda la habitación.

"¿Ahh?" –se preguntó ella misma, mientras se tallaba los ojos para enfocar mejor su mirada– "¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Al pensar en su nombre, una sonrisa traviesa surcó en sus labios sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pastel al recordar la noche anterior.

Se enredó en las sabanas color crema con cierta emoción y se paró de la cama tamaño matrimonial.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" –comenzó a buscarlo; en el baño, no estaba, en la cocina, tampoco, y en la sala, menos– "¿Dónde estás?" –se cuestionó un poco angustiada.

Se sentó en el sofá croissant rendida. Miró hacia todos los lados, hasta que sus manos tocaron algo.

"¿Qué es esto?"

Era una nota de color azul celeste, el color favorito de él. Al poder observar mejor, la leyó:

"_¡Ohayo Hinata!_

_¿Cómo dormiste? Yo dormí espectacular._

_Gomen por no avisarte de que me iba a ir, pero algo surgió en la compañía de mi otou-san, y tuve que salir disparado hacia allá. Además, te veías tan hermosa durmiendo, que no quise despertarte._

_No te preocupes al irte, está todo pagado en la recepción, sólo tienes que mencionar mi nombre._

_Luego te llamaré."_

_-Sasuke Uchiha-_

La chica se llenó de tristeza, pues había quedado desilusionada: esperaba que al despertar, el chico, al que le había entregado su virginidad, la despertara con un suave beso, que la abrazara y la enredara en las cobijas, luego que desayunaran juntos, como si fueran una pareja de recién casados, y por último, perderse en la mirada del otro.

Pero eso no sucedió, él se fue.

Pero, ¿eso no sería ser egoísta? Tal como dice la nota, el ocupaba ir a la empresa, y ella no podía hacer nada contra eso. ¿No está mal desear a alguien, cuando no puede estar contigo?

_Esos días que no he estado durmiendo  
>Quedándome despierto repitiendo mi despedida,<br>Cuando pasó tu cumpleaños y no te llamé.  
>Y recuerdo aquel verano, aquellos bonitos momentos<br>Que te veía reír desde el lado del pasajero  
>Me di cuenta de que te amaba en otoño.<br>Entonces vino el frío, los días oscuros cuando el miedo entró en mi mente.  
>Me diste todo tu amor y todo lo que te di yo fue mi adiós.<em>

Pum, pum, pum

Resonaba la mesa al hacer contacto con las yemas de sus dedos.

Miró de nuevo el reloj colgado en la pared, mientras que sus ojos estaban a punto de colapsar.

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños Hina-chan!_

_Ya te hiciste un año más vieja xD"_

_By: Ino-chan *n.n, Naruto-kun xP, Sakura-chan*-*, Tenten-chan C:… y otros._

Decía el cartel, con diversos tonos, letras y unas caras simpáticas, que estaba a punto de caerse de la pared.

El salón se había quedado sólo, el confeti y las bombas estaba regado en todo el suelo. Los vasos vacíos se quedaron en las mesas y una que otra copa con vino.

Su celular no recibió ni una llamada, ni siquiera un solo mensaje.

Con frustración, se quitó el sombrero de cartón en forma de cono y miró hacia la salida.

Decidida, saco adelante sus piernas y se dirigió hasta el nuevo apartamento de dicho adolescente, a reclamarle su falta a la fiesta de su cumpleaños número 18 que le habían celebrado sus mejores amigos de la preparatoria.

_Así que aquí estoy yo tragándome mi orgullo,  
>Delante de ti diciéndote que me arrepiento de aquella noche,<br>Y que vuelvo a Diciembre todo el tiempo.  
>Cambié eso que pensaba que era libertad y no es nada más que echarte de menos,<br>Deseando haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenía cuando eras mía.  
>Volvería a Diciembre, para cambiarlo y hacerlo bien.<br>Vuelvo a Diciembre todo el tiempo._

Estaba temblando del coraje que cargaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Sus manos se aferraban a su falda de mezclilla, que se había puesto para él, especialmente para él.

Toc, toc

Chocaron sus manos con la madera. Esperó 5 segundos, pero no recibió ni una sola respuesta.

Toc, toc

Igual, sin ninguna señal de vida. Iba a hacerlo más fuerte, pero algo la detuvo a medio camino.

"_¿Quién diablos es?" _–se escuchó la voz del ojinegro.

"_Yo no se la verdad, pedí permiso" _–aclaró una voz femenina, esperen un momento, ¿una femenina?

Se escuchó un crujiente sonido de la puerta, se había abierto con fuerza.

"¿Qué quieres?" –protestó, pero momentos después, el chico quedó petrificado.

"¿Quién es Sasuke-kun?" –la muchacha pelirroja salió de inmediato a ver lo que sucedía.

Al asomarse por su hombro, alcanzó a ver una cabellera azulada.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? Su novio se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, va a su departamento y lo ve que su camisa blanca de manga larga, que exclusivamente ella le había regalado en su aniversario, estaba desabotonada, de la parte de abajo, sólo mantenía unos bóxers oscuros, su cabello estaba más revuelto que nunca, y unas marcas de pintura labial en sus cachetes.

Luego, detrás de él, una chica de hermoso cabello rojo fuego, lentes opacos ¡y semidesnuda! Pero portaba una toalla.

Algo estaba pasando en su cuerpo, algo que sólo una vez había experimentado con su padre, algo que estaba conteniendo en sus manos; furia.

Ya no lo soportaba más, ya estaba comprendiendo su inocente cerebro la escena que había interrumpido.

Y sin contener más, se armó de valor y soltó un puñetazo, que fue dirigido hacia su rostro, mandándolo a volar, y casi tirando como pinos en el boliche a la pelirroja.

"¡Baka!" –contestó– "¡Eres un imbécil! Un… –vaciló por unos momentos– "¡Un grandísimo cobarde egoísta!"

Y sin más que decir, salió corriendo de aquél enorme edificio, dejando a dos personas completamente sorprendidas.

-Fin de Flash Back-

_Volvería atrás en el tiempo y lo cambiaría pero no puedo,  
>Así que tu puerta está cerrada, lo entiendo.<em>

Ella para su andar junto a mí, y se dirige en sentido contrario, sin responderme nada.

Me le quedo viendo, perdiendo mi única oportunidad de poder estar con ella.

Al diablo, no la dejaré ir, no de nuevo.

Corro hacia ella con todas mis fuerzas puestas en mi mente y mis emociones, dejando el orgullo del apellido Uchiha en la basura.

"¡Hinata, no te vayas!" –se voltea en mi dirección con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Aprovecho que se volteó para abrazarla como un niño con su juguete de acción– "¡No te vayas, onegai!"

"Sasuke-kun" –dice con tristeza.

"Traté de olvidarte con algunas, demo no puedo"

Quedamos segundos en la misma posición, mientras débiles copos de nieve caen en nosotros. Estamos en total silencio, por lo que me da más oportunidad de decirle, bueno, protestarle que se quede a mi lado, pero algo me detiene, una patada en mi abdomen.

Miro a Hinata, sigue en la misma posición, entonces, ¿es mi imaginación?

Vuelvo a sentir lo mismo, y ahora con más fuerza.

"¿Qué demonios?" – interrogo. Alejo a Hinata de los hombros y me le quedo viendo. Su cara esta sin ninguna expresión, sólo está parada, mirándome fríamente. Recorro con la mirada su hermoso cuerpo, hasta que me detengo en su estomago, y noto que hay un leve movimiento en el.

No puede ser, ¡es imposible!

Vuelvo a mirarla con los ojos impregnados de sorpresa e intriga. En cambio, ella me sonríe con una lágrima cursando su rostro níveo.

_Pero aquí estoy yo tragándome mi orgullo,  
>Delante de ti diciéndote que me arrepiento de aquella noche,<br>Y que vuelvo a Diciembre.  
>Cambié eso que pensaba que era libertad y no es nada más que echarte de menos,<br>Deseando haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenía cuando eras mía.  
><em>

"Ya te diste cuenta" –me responde. Me quedo sin nada que decir, sin nada que responderle por tal descubrimiento. Veo que se va alejando de mí, cada vez más, y dolorosamente se despide de mí– "Adiós Sasuke"

La observo alejarse hasta perderse en la niebla y la marca de sus pasos se borra por el granizo.

Quiero seguirla, deseo hacerlo, pero no reacciono, sólo alcanzo a sonreír amargamente.

Aunque odie decirlo, espero que la futura familia de ellos sea feliz, como yo deseaba que fuera para mí.

Me alejo con eso puesto en la mente, hacia un rumbo desconocido.

_Volvería a Diciembre, para cambiarlo y hacerlo bien.  
>Volvería a Diciembre, para cambiar de opinión.<br>Volvería a Diciembre todo el tiempo._

* * *

><p>Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo todo.<p>

¿Y como les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Deseo que sí. Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios, de verdad, hasta puedo jurar que me como todas las uñas de mis manos (ni quien crea eso)

Y ahi viene la pregunta del día: **¿Creen que merezca una conti?**

Bueno, ya dicha esa pregunta, me largo de aquí :b

¡Besos! ¡Saludos!


End file.
